


You Got Me Again, Gee.

by thesoulpvnk



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death of a loved one, M/M, Sad, Snow, Winter, be prepared for feels, i'm crying right now, tbh, these imagines are killing me right now i can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulpvnk/pseuds/thesoulpvnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Imagine your OTP on a cold winter morning some time after Person A has died. Person B walks up to their grave with Person A's favorite flowers and starts talking as if Person A never died. Person B dusts some snow off of Person A's grave, lays down the flowers, then stands up. Suddenly, snow from one of the branches of the tree overhead falls down and hits Person B. Person B just laughs, dusting off the snow with tears in their eyes and says, "You got me again.."</p></blockquote>





	You Got Me Again, Gee.

Patrick shivered as he trudged through the snow, his arms crossed over his chest. In one hand, he held a bunch of red roses, thirteen, to be exact. The thorns poked through his gloves and pricked his skin, but that was the least of his concern. They never did leave marks, anyway.

  
The graveyard was an all-too familiar sight by now. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, and frost here and there on headstones. Patrick knew exactly where to go. He'd been there enough to know where Gerard's plot was. It was just a walk around the fence, all the way to the back, in the corner.

  
During the summer, a willow tree's billowing leaves would shade his grave - it was almost like a little private room. But now, in the winter, all the leaves were gone, the branches bare. Even though it was more enjoyable during the summer, it cast a beautiful silhouette at sunset.

Patrick stared down at the headstone, trying not to let tears fill his eyes. He got on his knees and brushed the frost off, so he could read the words more easily.

  
_'Here lies Gerard Arthur Way, son, brother, lover. 1977 - 2015. We always believed in you.'_

  
He gently ran his thumb over the name, biting his lip to hold back a sob. "Look," He murmured, "I-I'm wearing the skeleton gloves, the ones you got me for Christmas.. G-Guess they did finally come in handy, huh?"

  
Patrick kept talking to the headstone, like Gerard had never died. He'd talked for almost a half-an-hour, spilling out everything he wanted to tell Gerard, like how well everybody seemed to be doing, how his job was going, and the funny stories Brendon had told him, even a few of Pete's cheesy pick-up lines.

Soon, Patrick decided it was probably the best idea to be going soon. He said, "I love you.. I always will.." weakly, and dusted the snow off from below the headstone, and placed the roses gently in front of the grave.

  
He was already on the verge of tears when he stood up. There was a little gust of wind and snow from the tree above fell off the branch, hitting Patrick in the head. He just brushed it out of his hair and off his shoulders and smiled weakly, "Looks like you got me again.." Before he fell to his knees and broke down crying.

  
"Oh god," He choked out between sobs, "Why'd you have to leave?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine your OTP on a cold winter morning some time after Person A has died. Person B walks up to their grave with Person A's favorite flowers and starts talking as if Person A never died. Person B dusts some snow off of Person A's grave, lays down the flowers, then stands up. Suddenly, snow from one of the branches of the tree overhead falls down and hits Person B. Person B just laughs, dusting off the snow with tears in their eyes and says, "You got me again.."


End file.
